Why did the angel kill my mommy?
by The Sangheili Mutant
Summary: "I saw one, mommy! There's an angel in Sammy's room!" *wee!chesters


Disclaimer: Supernatural, and all of its characters, do not belong to me.

Summary: The night of Mary's death, four-year-old Dean sees a yellow-eyed angel watching over his baby brother, and the "angel's" actions forever alter his view on the celestial beings.

* * *

Little Dean Winchester kissed his brother's forehead as his mother set him down.

" 'Night, Sammy." he whispered, jumping down from the crib's tiny ledge.

As his dad came in, he ran forward into his arms. He was taken into his bedroom and after getting tucked in by his dad, and having a lullaby sung to him by his mom, he fell asleep.

When he awoke in the middle of the night, he heard Sammy crying.

'_Don't worry, Sammy. Mommy checked under your bed. No monsters_.' he thought as he jumped out of bed and stepped out of his room. He could hear his daddy's loud snores from the living room and he giggled, running to check in on Sam.

As he opened the door to his brother's nursery, he saw a man standing next to the crib, softly shushing his quieting brother.

Dean gasped, more excited than he had ever been in his short life. The man heard him, and turned, grinning as he knelt down. The man's eyes suddenly became yellow once their eyes met, and Dean gasped again; this time, in fear.

"You must be Dean." the man said. Dean nodded, but still said nothing. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I know your mom and your dad. Your mom knew I'd come." the yellow eyed man said.

"Are you an angel? Mommy says angels always watch over us." he said, feeling the fear wash away as the excitement returned. He knew this guy had to be an angel – an angel watching over Sammy.

"I am working for an angel, so technically speaking, I guess you could say that." the man replied.

"Cool! I can't wait to tell mom!" he said, running out of the nursery towards his parents' room.

Sam started crying and he ran into his mom as she came out of the room.

"Dean, honey, what are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she stooped down to his eye level.

"I saw one, mommy! There's an angel in Sammy's room!" he insisted, all in one breath.

"Oh, sweetie, it was just a dream. Angels live up in Heaven, where they watch over us." she said in her motherly tone.

"But he knew my name! He said he knew you and daddy and his eyes turned yellow!" he replied, feeling like he would overflow from his own excitement.

His mom didn't look as happy as he. "What's wrong, mommy? You were right; the angels are here to watch over us!"

"Dean, go back to your room and stay there." she ordered, standing up.

"But-" he started.

"Now!" she whispered harshly.

"Why are you mad?" he asked, following her towards the nursery. He just wanted her to feel the way he did – the happiness!

"I'm not, now please, go back to bed, Dean." she said, still sounding…different.

"Okay." he sighed, trudging back to his room.

He climbed into bed, throwing the covers over his body, and waited to be tucked in.

'_An angel came to visit Sammy, and maybe another will visit me!_' he thought, giddy at the idea.

He waited for the being to appear to him, only to hear his mom's pained, terrified screams inside the nursery.

His heart began to race, faster than when the angel revealed his identity to him. He could hear his dad call out as he ran past the bedroom.

Dean slowly opened the door, breathing heavily as he saw fire in the nursery. His dad emerged with his baby brother as the hall filled with smoke.

"Daddy!" he yelled, running forward to the safety of his father's presence. Sam, wrapped in a blanket, was handed over to him.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, do!" his dad ordered, trying to hide his fear.

Dean turned and ran downstairs, clinging to his baby brother as he got outside. He could see the fire in Sammy's nursery, making the window appear golden.

"It's okay, Sammy." he said, staring up at the window. Their dad emerged from the front door, scooping the two of them up as he ran. Dean kept looking back for their mom, who never came outside, and the golden window exploded as flames shot out of it.

* * *

Soon after that, all the firemen and policemen came. The fire was soon put out, but his mom never came outside. As he sat next to his dad, who had taken over the duty of holding Sam, he looked up to the night sky.

'_Why did the angel kill my mommy, God?_' he asked silently. He listened for an answer, but all he heard was the chaos around him.


End file.
